


Two

by visionshadows



Series: November [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/visionshadows





	Two

 

 

"Koschei!"

Koschei ran through the grass, his mind swirling like the Vortex he had once seen, drums pounding in his head. He didn't care who saw him, didn't care that Theta Sigma was again forced to chase after his friend. It was always Theta Sigma, the only one of them with a sense of morality in the face of their power.

Ushas once said that Thete was too human to be at the Academy, but Magnus had shushed her before anyone heard. It wasn't a secret that Thete hadn't been loomed. Koschei had known him as the half-human before he knew him as Theta Sigma. Thete was also their friend, one of the Deca. They were going to be the glory of Gallifrey.

The grass was cool against Koschei's face and he rolled onto his back, looking up at the silver leaves above him. The drums receeded slightly and he saw Thete leaning over him, one hand on Koschei's face, tapping gently.

"Koschei," Thete murmured. "Where were you, Kosch? You went running off again."

"So damn tragic," Koschei exhaled, his eyes fluttering shut again. "So fantastic, Thete."

"I suppose so. Though I don't have a clue what you're talking about."

Theta Sigma sounded weary to Koschei's ears even as he tugged Koschei's head onto his lap, stroking a gentle hand through his hair. Koschei murmured and turned his face into Theta Sigma's body. He would never let anyone know, especially Theta Sigma, that the drumming grew quieter when Theta Sigma was protecting him from the rest of the universe.  
  
---  
  
 

 


End file.
